20 Years
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: It has been 20 years since Tris joined Dauntless, fell in love with Tobias, and ranked first in training. But this is another story of a girl named Arabella from Abnegation. Follow Ari on a adventure full of romance and action. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_** Hey Guys! So I read **_**Insurgent ****_and _****Allegiant****_. Let's just say that after I finished reading _****Allegiant,****_ I only cried for a few hours. Anyway, let's get to the first chapter._**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own the Divergent Trilogy. If I did I would not be going to high school in my small town.**

** UGH! I don't like sitting still! I hate sitting here and getting my hair cut. Ever since I was a little girl, I never liked getting my hair cut because I can't sit still for a long time. I look at the mirror at my reflection since my mom isn't looking. I have blonde hair like my mother, yet I have brilliant icy blue eyes like my father and slightly tanned skin. My older twin sister, Julianna, looks exactly like me except that she has chocolate-brown eyes. My mom finishes cutting my hair and puts it into a bun. "Are you nervous? About the test?" My mother asks. "No. Were you?" I ask her. "Actually, I wasn't." She replies. I know I'm not suppose to ask, but I do anyway. "What do you hope I get?" "Hopefully Dauntless." "Why?" My mother takes a moment before answering. " Because you are brave, Arabella. Plus, since they are somewhat reckless, you belong there since you were reckless since before you could walk. Now go down stairs, your father has breakfast ready. I nod and head downstairs.**

** My sister, Julianna, is already setting the table. "Good morning, Arabella." She says. " Morning, Julianna." I reply. My father comes in with breakfast. After we eat, I go upstairs to my room to change. I put on a simple grey dress with some grey flats and a grey sweater. The dress goes down to my knees, thankfully. I go downstairs, see my sister waiting for me, and we head to the bus. There were only two seats left on the bus. We sat down and I felt really uncomfortable in the dress, but it was the only thing I saw that was clean. Then an Erudite man cam on board and I stood, happy to stand up finally. He came over, thanked me, and sat down. We soon arrived at the school. "So, I'll see you soon?" Julianna asks. "Yeah, have fun." I smile and we hug before she goes to Factions History and I go to Math.**

** We aren't doing anything in math because after tomorrow, we aren't going to school any more. No more sitting still for eight hours! My next three class periods go by fast considering that I'm not paying attention. After lunch, all the factions sit with their own factions. I sit by Julianna and Daniel, a boy who lives next door to us. We are called in ten at a time from each faction. Then I hear, "Andrew Matthews, Alexandra Matthews, Taylor McCraney, Marie McDaniels, Sarah Megason, Daniel Merritt, Julianna Michaels, and Arabella Michaels." All of us get up and before we are separated, Julianna hugs me. "Good luck." She says. "You, too." I reply sadly. The aptitude test will determine if Julianna and I are separated for the rest of our lives. I know it's hard if you are just siblings and barely talk, but Julianna isn't just my sister, she's my twin sister and my best friend. We separate and head to the rooms assigned to us. I walk in and see a dark-skinned women with black hair. "Hi," she says, "My name is Tori(YAY!), and I'll be administrating your aptitude test today." Tori smiles and gestures for me to sit down. "What's your name?" Tori asks. "Arabella." I reply. "That's a pretty name. What's your middle name?" Another question. "Emmalynn." I answer. "Arabella Emmalynn? That's a beautiful name." She replies. I nod and say, " If you think my name is beautiful, you should hear my twin sister's. Her name is Julianna Raelynn." "That's beautiful, also." Tori replies. I see a tattoo on her back. "That's a cool tattoo design you have." I say. "Thanks," she smiles, " Now drinks this." It's a clear liquid in a small glass. I drink all of it. After a few minutes, everything goes black.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: A REAL Author's Note at the end of chapter three.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. I do, however, own Arabella Emmalynn "Ari" Michaels, Julianna Raelynn Michaels, and Tate Carter Eaton. You own the characters that you sent in for this story. Though if I did own thd Divergent Trilogy, I wouldn't have to deal with annoying people at school. And rich. Very, very rich.**_

When I open my eyes, I'm in the test room, but instead of the walls, it's mirrors. I know I should shy away from the mirrors because I'm Abnegation, but I don't. I notice that my blonde hair is slightly curled at the ends. My eyelashes look fuller and darker than what I thought they were. My eyes are bluer than what the Erudite wear. For all I know, this could be an illusion. An illusion that makes me seem prettier than what I actually am.

"Choose," says a voice from behind me.

I turn around and see two pedestals. One pedestal had a piece of meat. The other has a small knife, one that looks like it was meant for cutting meat.

"What happens if I don't choose?" I asked, wondering if something horrible will happen.

"CHOOSE!" The voice yelled forcefully.

I take a moment to think. What should I do? If I grab the knife, what would happen then?

"You took too long to choose. Now you are going to deal with the consequences." The voice told me.

The pedestals suddenly disappear and a dog shows up in their place. The dog saw me and started growling and creeping toward me. I started backing up until I hit one of the mirror walls. The dog got closer and I started sliding down the wall. I'm not sure why, but I started to calm myself down. The dog was still creeping closer, but slower now. I slide down the wall until I'm almost sitting on the floor. I'm face to face with dog now. I turn away from the dog for a moment when I feel something slimey on my face. I turn my head and see the dog looking at me. His tongue is hanging out and his tail is wagging behind him. I pet him slowly, thinking that he might change his mind and hurt me.

"It's a puppy!" I hear a small, excited voice.

I look around the dog and see a young girl in Abnegation clothing. She seems short her age and I feel like I know her in some way. She has slightly tanned skin, electric blue eyes, and blonde hair in a bun with curls at the end. The young girl has on long light gray long-sleeved dress, a dark gray cardigan, and gray boots that go to her ankles, the same outfit that I have on right now. I, then, noticed that the dog has turned around and started growling again.

"RUN!" I yell at the girl, warning her about the dog.

As soon as she starts running, the dog starts following her. I get up and start running after them. I catch up with the dog in no time at all. I jump and put my arms around the dog. Then, the room went black. The black room changes into a bus. I'm standing in the middle of the aisle because I probably just gave up my seat up to an Erudite woman reading a newspaper. The title on the newspaper reads: "ESCAPED CONVICT!" The Erudite woman must have noticed me looking at her newspaper, "Excuse me, do you know this man?" The man on the newspaper looks awfully familiar, but I don't know him. The more I looked at the picture, the more I felt like I knew him. " No I do not know him. Why don't you go ask a policeman." I said to the Erudite woman. After I said that, a bright light came and cleared my vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. I do, however, own Arabella Emmalynn "Ari" Michaels, Julianna Raelynn Michaels, and Tate Carter Eaton. You own the characters that you sent in for this story. Though if I did own thd Divergent Trilogy, I wouldn't have to deal with annoying people at school. And rich. Very, very rich._**

When I open my eyes, Tori is standing over me with a terrified look on her face. It is like she is frozen. I start getting up to leave the test room to go home when Tori stops me.

"You have to get out of here and fast."

"What were my test results" I asked, curious.

"This is happening again." Tori started muttering when I asked my question.

"What's happening again?! What were my results?!" I wanted to know what was going.

Tori looked at me like I have grown a third head in the past two minutes. She takes a moment before responding to my questions.

"Your test results were inconclusive. You have traits from Abnegation, Dauntless, and, although very little, Amity. However, I'm putting the results into the computer as Abnegation."

"Why did I get three different factions? The test results were going to tell me what to do with my life." I was completely confused.

"The test doesn't work on your kind. Your kind is called Divergent." Tori replies quietly.

"What's Divergent? Why am I that way?" I ask.

"No more questions, Arabella. Now go to the cafeteria and wait to go home." Tori pushes me out of the room with my books.

I look at the door to the test room for a moment. I decided that I am going back to the cafeteria and think about what I am going to do tomorrow at the choosing ceremony. As I am walking through the hallway, I don't pay attention where I'm walking and bump into something. Something hard. I step back a little and I apparently dropped my books on impact.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." A deep voice said.

I look up and see a tall boy with dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and gray-blue eyes, was the one with the deep voice. I look away and bend down to get my books. He, apparently, does the same thing. I realize that he is wearing all black, so he was born into Dauntless.

"I don't get why, though. We are the only ones in the hallway."

"One reason is because I wasn't paying attention. Reason number two: I'm on my way to take my aptitude test." He replies.

"Well, that's great. Another question: Why are you talking to me? People from Dauntless usually talk to their own faction." I said sassily.

"Well, I was helping you. Also, my parents raised me with manners. What's your name, sweetheart?" He replies snarkily.

"My name is Arabella." I reply quietly after a few moments. I wasn't sure if I should give this cute boy my name.

"Okay, then. I'm sorry for bumping into you accidentally, Arabella. Can you accept my apology, Ari?" The boy said.

I'm pretty sure I was blushing because of the nickname. I could feel heat rush to my cheeks. It also didn't help that the tall boy started smiling.

"Yes, I can. Now, excuse me, please, so I can go meet up with my sister and leave?" I replied.

The tall boy stepped aside, letting me by.

"Good luck on your test." I told him.

"See you around, Ari." He called back.

It feels like he knows we'll see each other again. When I get to the cafeteria, I see Julianna waiting for me.

"Where have you've been, Arabella? You remember that we have to be home by 4:30 so I can make dinner tonight!" Julianna said in a hushed tone when I got closer to her. I could tell Julianna was a little angry at me for being a little late.

"I accidentally ran into somebody and dropped my books. I had to pick them up, but he wouldn't stop talking." Which is half of the truth.

I guess that explains why I didn't get Candor as a result. I just lied to my sister. Julianna gave me look that meant that she had forgiven me.

"Oh, okay. You are all right now, right, Arabella?" Of course, she would make sure I was fine. It's the Abnegation in her.

"I'm fine, Julianna. Let's get going so you can dinner. Do you any help making it?" I ask her.

"Yes, I need help getting the salad ready." Julianna replied, heading towards the entrance of the school.

I follow her, thinking about the tall, dark haired boy that I ran into and will probably never see again.

_**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in almost a year. After I updated last February, my school's Varsity Girls' Basketball went to the playoffs for the first time in 30 years and I was a manager for them (WHICH MEANT MY NAME WAS ON THE BACK OF A SHIRT!) I started the second chapter multiple times, but I would lose the page it was on. June: I was busy with vacation and watching How To Train Your Dragon 2! July: I was doing driver's ed. August: I was getting ready for the new school year. September: I was settling into being a sophomore. October: I was starting to plan my Sweet Sixteen. November: I TURNED 16! December: I was getting ready for the holidays and I was basketball manager. I started Chapters 2 and 3, the week of finals which for me was the second week of January. I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T UNFOLLOW MY STORY!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: HEY GUYS! Meg here and I'd like to give a few shout-outs before I give the disclaimer and Chapter 4.**_

** .39: I know I still need characters and thank you for saying that you love the story.**

**Archiepoke123: THANK YOU for sending in an OC. Also, if you were referring to the mystery boy and Arabella's relationship, yes it will develop. **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY! I wish that I did though.**

Julianna and I get home about 10 minutes later than usual because we decided to give our spots in line for the bus to an old Candor couple. Julianna rushes upstairs to put her school books up and I follow her. As I go into my room, Julianna rushes past me down the stairs to make dinner for us and our parents. My parents are Anthony and Danielle Michaels, they are part of the select group that runs Abnegation and sits in on meetings with other factions. They usually get home by 5:30, however, there are a few times when they come home at 6. They usually give the school a message to tell us if that happens. I go into my room. My room has light gray walls, a set of ash gray drawers, a slate gray desk, and a bed with a dark gray comforter. I set my books on my desk and look around my room. It feels as if this might possibly be the last time I'm in here unless I choose to stay Abnegation.

"Arabella, you can come make the salad now." I hear Julianna from the kitchen. I take a moment before heading downstairs. Julianna is grilling the four pieces of chicken and already has the ingredients for the salad out. So I started making the salad.

"So Julianna, Arabella, how did your day go?" My mother asked. She was basically asking about if Julianna's and my test went all right, but in non-obvious way. Here's the thing, it was completely obvious!

"It went great, Mother." Of course, Julianna would respond in a prim and proper way. Prim and proper was in Julianna's personality like being a little rebellious was in mine.

"It went fine, Mom." I respond happily. I could tell why I ended up with Amity as an result. I heard my father sigh tiredly. He's been putting a lot work in, even when he's home. The only time my mother, sister, and I ever see him now is at mealtimes.

"What's wrong, Anthony?" My mother's Abnegation side was clearly showing through.

"I hear how great their tests went, but the world after the tests are where they will get tested." My father was a little tired for some reason.

"Are the Erudite spreading rumors about the reason of why people from Abnegation leave when they get the chance?" This subject is always talked about at some point during week between my parents. It usually happens when both Julianna and I are both at the table.

"Yeah, Danielle, and it keeps getting worse." My father responded.

"How are the rumors getting worse?" Now my mother's face was sort of getting red.

"The rumors are getting worse by saying that Marcus Eaton abused his son who transferred and Andrew and Natalie Prior, also, abused their two children who had transferred as well.

"Why? They seem too nice to do that." I blurt out. My blurting out always happens. It happens so much that both of my parents don't reprimand me for it.

"Arabella, looks can be deceiving, but you are right. Marcus Eaton and Andrew and Natalie Prior are too nice to do that, especially since they all have important jobs and they wouldn't risk them." My mother tells me. We all finish eating and because Julianna and I made dinner, my parents are in charge of cleaning of the table and cleaning the dishes.

"Julianna, Arabella, it is time for you two to go upstairs and think about what you are going to do tomorrow at the choosing ceremony." My father comes over to me and gives me a hug, while my mother gives Julianna one. After a moment, my parents switch children. My mother whispers in my ear.

"Make the right choice, Arabella."

Julianna and I get to the top of the stairs. We look at each other with tears in both of our eyes. We rush to give each other a hug.

"The test just shows what to do, but we actually make the choice." Julianna says.

"I know." I hear my voice cracking.

We back off and start heading to our rooms.

"I'll see you in the morning." Julianna looks at me.

"I'll see you, too, Julianna." I look right back at her and head into my room. I get into my pajamas and start thinking about my results. Abnegation... Dauntless... Amity. As I lay down in my bed, I decide where I'm going to do.

I've decided that I'm going to Dauntless.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm sorry for not publishing in almost two months, but the reason is because of my FCCLA (Family, Career, and Community Leaders or America) chapter went to Regionals for the first time since it was created this school year and my One Act Play group got Alternate at our competition. I also felt the need to write this chapter today before my STAAR(State of Texas Assessments of Academic Readiness)/EOC(End of Course) Test tomorrow. Also at the end of this story, I'll be making a few shout-outs.**_

I woke up after tossing and turning all night. After making my decision to change my faction to Dauntless, I couldn't sleep. I kept having nightmares about being a laughing stock. I also had dreams about being Divergent. Tori had made it sound like it was a horrible thing to be and I kept dreaming about being found out and possible being killed. When I sat up in my bed, I looked at the clock and saw I had about two hours until everybody is supposed to get up and eat breakfast. And at least four hours until my family and I head to The hub for the Choosing Ceremony.

I decide to get up and sit at my desk, turn on the small lamp, and write in my diary that the rest of Abnegation isn't allowed to know about. My mom gave one to me secretly on my sixteenth birthday. In the diary on the last clean page, I write:

_Dear Diary,_

_This will be the last time I write in you. I will probably get a new diary if I can in Dauntless, that is if nobody will steal it. But this diary entry will not be about getting a new diary, it is about my decision to Abnegation. It was a hard choice to make, but I realized that I don't belong here in Abnegation, but somewhere where I can be my normal self, my normal rebellious hyperactive self. I'm pretty sure that Julianna will stay at Abnegation and probably marry a nice Abnegation boy. While it will take me a while to look for a boy to marry in Dauntless. By the way Diary, I met- well more like ran into- a cute boy yesterday. I was leaving my test room after taking my aptitude test to see which faction I should go to, when I wasn't paying attention to where I was going- neither did he. I accidently ran into him and dropped my school books. We were the only two people in the hallway. I was very sassy with and he was kind of snarky. He gave me the nickname, "Ari," and I blushed and he smiled. _

_Wow, I should probably give you a description of him for you, Diary. He was at least 6', maybe 6'1. Blue-gray eyes with light tanned skin and dark brown hair..._

Before she finished the sentence, Arabella looked up at the clock on her desk, which told her she had 20 minutes until breakfast. Arabella wrote one last sentence before getting up and getting ready for the day.

_Goodbye my beloved diary, all I can hope is that neither Mother or Father will find you or read any of my other diary entries._

I get up and go to my closet. I open the door and realize that I'm going to be changing clothing color today. Gray to black. I pick out a dark gray long-sleeve shirt, a light gray cardigan, a pair of gray skinny jeans, a dark gray scarf, my gray watch, and a pair of dark gray boots.

****** IDK HOW TO WORK THE LINE SPACE THING******

When I get downstairs, I can smell pancakes. I know my mother only makes pancakes on certain occasions. I looked around before entering and saw my father and Julianna sitting at the table. My father was wearing his business attire, so was my mother. My sister, Julianna was wearing a light gray knee-length dress with dark gray tights and light gray flats with a dark gray cardigan. We both had the same hairstyle. Our up in a neat bun with a few strands of curly blonde hair at the bottom. My mother looked so happy making her pancakes. My father looked calm reading his newspaper. Julianna had a quiet look on her face, like she was contemplating something.

As I walked into the kitchen and dining room, I heard my father ask, "How did you sleep, Arabella?"

I was startled when he asked, but answered anyway. "I slept fine, Father." I hoped that he couldn't tell that I lied and that I couldn't sleep at all.

"That's good. How many pancakes do you want, sweetie?" My mother said that in a soft voice. When she spoke in a soft voice, it either meant that she had been crying or will cry.

"I'll just have one, thank you." After that, breakfast was spent in silence.

****** IDK HOW TO WORK THE LINE SPACE THING******

We got to The Hub forty-five minutes after breakfast ended. Jeanine Matthews of Erudite was waiting on the stage for everyone to settle down. After we did, I tuned her out as she talked about how the factions kept society in order and blah, blah, blah. I only paid attention when Marcus Eaton, I guess he worked as on Abnegation's appointed leaders, started to speak. Then, this eighteen-year-old name Michael Thorn came in to call up the future members of the factions to come pick their new faction. Michael was from Dauntless with her black ripped jeans and black off-the-shoulder shirt.

The only names I remember being called out were:

Jacob Shelby Smith from Candor who chose Dauntless. He had inky black hair and pale skin.

Jane Bea Robin from Abnegation. She had pretty brown hair and pale skin. She chose Dauntless.

Jordan Keshawn Smith from Amity. He was tall and slender with milk-chocolate skin. He had chosen Dauntless.

Jinxlynn Armada Damintrino from Erudite. She had raven black hair that was pulled into a side braid with bangs. She chose Dauntless.

Anthony James Grayson from Erudite. He chose Dauntless as his new faction. Anthony had inky black hair with pale skin.

Sarah Rose Carter from Candor chose Dauntless as her new home. She was very short with hazelnut-colored hair.

Phillip William McDaniels from Amity chose to stay in Amity.

Lakota Shay Mitchell, who was from Amity, chose Dauntless. She had bright purple hair that made her look like she belonged to Dauntless anyway.

Jason Eric Knight from Candor went with his original faction of Candor

Skylar Beth Barron was from Erudite. Anybody in the room could her striking green eyes.

Tate Carter Eaton from Dauntless looked familiar. Like very familiar to me. But there is no way I could've seen any better from where I was sitting. He chose his original faction.

Sasha Dalia Richards from Candor ended up choosing Dauntless after slight hesitation. She has long curly and wavy dark brown hair, but I noticed that she looked towards the crowd before making her choice of faction.

Kyle Richard Wilcox from Dauntless stayed with the Dauntless.

Destiny Reina Quivers from Erudite chose Dauntless.

Daniel Edward Williams from Candor chose to stay in Candor.

Drew Tuff Weston from Dauntless decided to stay with Dauntless.

Landon Andrew Scott from Dauntless stayed in Dauntless. He was of average height and had short blonde hair.

Daisy Flow Pollen from Amity went with Dauntless.

Parker Michael Wilson from Amity went to Dauntless.

Clarissa Alexandria Evans from Dauntless decided to stay with her original faction. She had black hair with red around her face.

James Tyler Rochford from Abnegation stayed with Abnegation cause the initiation would be easier.

Finally, they called Julianna. "Julianna Raelynn Michaels from Abnegation." My sister went up to the stage and was handed the knife. She cut her hand and stuck it over the Abnegation bowl. After Michael announced her faction, I heard murmurs of things like, "Wow, what a shocker."

I heard the final name before mine. "Joshua Francis Daniels from Dauntless." A few seconds later, I hear Michael call out, "Amity!"

"Arabella Emmalynn Michaels from Abnegation." I felt everybody stare at me as I walked towards the stage. The person handing everybody the knife handed it to me. I cut my hand and put it over the Dauntless bowl that is full of hot coals. As soon as my blood hit the hot coals, , all I heard was the sound of shock go through the room. Another Abnegation transferred to Dauntless.

****** IDK HOW TO WORK THE LINE SPACE THING******

After all the names were called, it was time for the factions to leave with the new initiates. Before I left, I turned around and saw my parents looking at me. My father smiled, but I could tell he was a little disappointed. My mother, however, smiled at me with tears coming down her face. I turned around left with my new faction, but not before I gave my parents a smile of own. And with that, I was gone.

****** IDK HOW TO WORK THE LINE SPACE THING******

_**I like to give a shout-out to:**_

_**a Guest who gave me some more character.**_

_**and to Archiepoke123! Thanks for some help today!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N at the bottom!**_

As soon as all the Dauntless exited the room, they started running out of The Hub's entrance. When I ran to catch up, I could feel the muscles in my legs staring to hurt. I followed the Dauntless members and initiates to the train tracks. I realized what they were going to jump onto a train. I've seen the teenagers at school jump on the trains when I was waiting for Julianna took awhile to get to the school's main entrance.

We stopped at the train tracks and we all waited for the sound of one of the trains. Then we heard it. The sound of a train whistle and I felt the ground rumble. I turn to my right and started running with the rest of Dauntless. The train had caught up with all of us. I saw some people in front of us, probably the leaders, jumped up on the side of the train and open the doors up. I saw people start to jump onto the train. I was so close to the end of the train when I saw a hand extended towards me. I grabbed it and the person pulled me inside.

When I got on board, I felt the hand let go of my arm. I looked around for the hand that let go, but I realized I didn't pay enough attention to the person who helped me in. I looked around again for a spot and saw one. The spot was next to Sasha Richards, she stood out somewhat in her Candor clothing. So I went and stood next to her.

I looked at her and that she and I were almost the exact height. I guess she notice me looking at her since she looked back at me. "Hi, I'm Ari." I decided to change my name to the nickname that the cute boy from test day gave me.

"Hi, I'm... Sierra." We shook hands. I could tell that she was kind of nervous to give me her name. She had a beauty mark on her upper lip and sapphire eyes.

"So I see you're from Candor?" I was trying to start a conversation with her since she looked like she was a nice person.

"Yeah I am. I see you're from Abnegation. Are the rumors true about the abusing there?" She asked. I didn't think she was so forward, but she was from Candor.

"No, the rumors aren't true. I hate the Erudite for those stupid rumors." I respond after a moment.

"Wow, an Abnegation who is straightforward."

"Well, if you want to get technical, I'm Dauntless now, not Abnegation."

She laughed. "Yeah, if you want to get technical."

We gave each other a look and busted out laughing.

After we stopped laughing for a moment, I asked, "So, where do you think we're going?"

"Probably either the headquarters or the initiates' bunks. Most likely the headquarters."

When I was going to respond, I heard someone yell, "GET READY TO JUMP!"

"Did I hear the word 'jump'?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, you did? Are you nervous about it?" Sierra asked. I nodded my head. I know it isn't like me or Dauntless to be scared, but I just didn't like the idea of jumping into somewhere I didn't know.

"You want to jump with me? I'm nervous about it as well." Sierra extended her hand to me. I grabbed her hand as everybody else in our train cart jumped.

"On 3?" I asked.

"On 3!" Sierra replied.

"1..." I started the countdown off.

"2..." Sierra said as we started running toward the exit.

"3!" We finished at the same time and we jumped. Everything went in slow motion after we jumped.

Then we hit the ground.

Well it wasn't the ground, it was more like a roof. When Sierra and I stood up, we were both laughing. I stopped laughing when I saw that we were on top of a building.

I was going to tell Sierra that we were on a roof, when one of the leaders called everybody to a ledge.

"Initiates, I am Eric. I'm a leader here in Dauntless." He was a tall guy with long, dark hair and had so many piercings that I'm pretty sure that he might regret them later on in life.

"So, I wanna know who wants to jump off this here ledge?"

_**A/N: Wow, two chapters in a row, I can't believe that I pulled it off! Well anyway please review this story, I would gladly appreciate it!**_

_**-Megara the Jedi**_


	7. Chapter 7

"So, I wanna know who wants to jump off this here ledge?" Eric gestured to the ledge right behind him.

There were murmurs and whispers of "He's crazy!" or "I knew I should've stayed with my faction."

"Any takers?" Eric asked, looking at all of us expectantly.

"I will." A girl in Dauntless clothing with black and red hair walked over to the ledge.

"Ah, a fellow Dauntless is going to jump. This is going to be great." I could tell Eric was being sarcastic.

The girl with black and red hair got up on the ledge and looked down. She sort of froze.

"We don't have all day." Eric said in a loud, intimidating voice.

The girl jumped. She screamed until we couldn't hear her.

"Next victim, get up here." I heard more whispers until I heard something.

My voice. "I'll go." I walked to the front of the group. "I'll jump." I raised my hand.

"A stiff? Going to jump?" I can hear Eric questioning my wanting to jump. I can feel the stares of the other initiates on the back of head.

"Yeah. So what?" I get up on the ledge. I took off my light gray cardigan and my dark gray scarf. I heard someone do a catcall behind me.

I turned around and said, "Shut up." I threw my stuff on the ground and turned back.

Then, I jumped on a silent count to three.

***********20YEARS20YEARS20YEARS*********

I fell through free fall for a few seconds in silence. I felt something cushion my fall. I moved my arms around and felt that it was a net.

"Give me your hand." I heard a deep voice tell me to the left of me. I gave them my hand a felt a strong grip grasp my hand. I looked up and the person that grabbed my hand had dark blue- almost purple- eyes with dark brown- almost black- hair. He also had lightly tanned skin. He, also, had a very defined facial structure.

The guy helped me out of the net and set me down. I, then, realized that he was ay taller than I was. "What's your name?" I hear him ask me.

"My name. Oh, my name is Ari." I answer after a second.

"Six, you know what to do." I saw him tell a woman who is about two inches taller than me. She had short, blonde hair that looked like it shone in the dull light from the hole in the roof. She had big eyes and a long, thin nose on her narrow face. She was wearing a tank-top that showed a Dauntless seal tattoo on her shoulder.

"Second jumper, Ari!" The crowd below cheered in chorus.

"Go to Six and she'll tell you were to go." The man gestured me to Six.

I walked over to Six and asked, "Where do I go?"

"Go down those stairs," she gestured to the set of stairs beside us, "And follow them and you'll see the first jumper, Clarissa."

***********20YEARS20YEARS20YEARS*********

I had to wait for what felt like forever for everybody to jump. Out of eighteen initiates, I was the second jumper and Sierra was the eighth. They split us up into two group: the Transfers and Dauntless-borns. Out of those eighteen, thirteen of them were transfers., the other five were Dauntless-born.

The guy that helped everybody of the net and the woman, who was 'called' Six, were talking in a corner, then they walked over to us initiates. They came over with a woman who had dark brown hair that looked like it was lightning with age. The woman also had an eyebrow piercing, a mouth piercing, and an ear piercing.

"Welcome to Dauntless, transfers. And welcome back to Dauntless, Dauntless-borns." said the guy who helped everybody out of the net. "At the moment, I need the Dauntless-borns to go with my friend, Lauren, here." Lauren was the girl with the three piercings and dark brown hair. She waved the Dauntless-borns over to a hallway that they walked down.

"Now that the Dauntless-borns are gone, I'm going to introduce myself. I am Four." I wonder why he's called Four. "And this is my companion, Six." Four gestured to Six. She went and stood by him and she only came up to his shoulder. She was somewhat short.

"Four and Six? Like the numbers? Seriously?" asked Jinx. She was from Erudite. She was wearing a light blue dress, a dark blue jacket, and dark blue flats. Her raven black hair was in side braid with her bangs covering her left eye.

Four gave Six a smirk and walked over to Jinx. He was at least six inches taller than her, but that was nothing unless you were either Sierra, Six, or me.

"Yes, like the numbers. You have a problem with that, initiate?" He gave her what looked like a very well executed death glare. Jinx started to cower in fear.

"N-n-n-no, s-s-sir." She responded, stuttering.

"Very well, then. Six would you like to tell them about what's going to happen?"

"I would like to. Okay, initiates, Four and I are going to be your trainers. For you to make it into Dauntless membership, you have to pass our initiation. There are three stages to initiation. Physical is Stage One. You learn how to fight and then after a few lessons in fighting, you are pitted against each other. The Dauntless-born are not training or fighting with you in Stage One. Stage Two is emotional and Stage Three is the final stage. Four and I will explain what will happen once you get to those stages. Whoever doesn't make it past this any of the stages will live factionless."

"Wait, if we don't make it past Stage One, Stage Two, or Stage Three will be forced to live factionless?"

"We don't make the rules, we follow them." stated Six with some hesitation. "Now, if you all will follow me, I'll you guys where you'll be staying."

***********20YEARS20YEARS20YEARS*********

Before we started going through a lot of corridors, Six told us to memorize the way. She also showed us where we will be training.

I counted at least six corridors before Six told us that we have arrived at our dorm. That's where we found out that girls and boys would be living in the same room.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not even used to sharing a room." Sierra whispered to me.

"I know the exact feeling." I replied in the same hushed tone.

"I know some of you aren't used to sharing a room, much less with another gender, but you're going to have to deal with it. This is your living space for who knows how long any of you are for here." And with that, Six left the room.

Sierra and I chose two beds that were in a corner. We were trying to get comfortable when two of the boys came over.

"Hey, I'm Jordan Smith, but I go by the name Jay." He extended his hand to Sierra, who blushed and accepted it with shyness. Jay kind of blushed as well.

The other guy turned towards me. "Hey, I'm Tony Grayson."

"Hey, I'm Ari Michaels and this is my friend, Sierra Richards." We gave each other pleasantries.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go and by some Dauntless clothes?" asked Tony.

I looked at Sierra and she looked back at me. She gave me the silent go-ahead to accept for both us.

"Yeah, we would like too." I responded after a moment.

***********20YEARS20YEARS20YEARS*********

_**A/N: I feel like I'm getting better at this writing stuff! Three chapters in a week, I can't believe t! Now, there is a possibility that I won't be able to write next Wednesday thru Saturday, possibly Sunday. I'm going to my state competition for FCCLA next week and I don't know if the hotel we are staying at has internet or not. If it does, hopefully it is free internet!**_

_**-Megara The Jedi **_

_**May the Force be with you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sierra and I went with Jay and Tony to the store for Dauntless. It was full of Dauntless clothing. I considered that we can get clothes for the physical stage of initiation. I turned out to be right.

We got in there and Sierra and I automatically go to the workout clothes. We might actually be best friends. I pick out a black tank-top, a pair of long, tight workout pants, and a pair of black ankle boots. Sierra picks out a loose, black tank-top, a pair of stretchy shorts, and a pair of black ankle boots. We go to the dressing rooms and get dressed.

We both come out of our dressing rooms at the same time and ask each other, "Is this fine?" We look at each other and start laughing.

Jay and Tony come around and show us what they bought. Jay was wearing a black, long-sleeve undershirt, a pair of black jeans and black boots. Tony was wearing a black tank-top, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. "Are you ladies all right?" asked Jay. He was mostly looking at Sierra, but we didn't answer, we just kept laughing.

***********20YEARS20YEARS20YEARS*********

Shortly after we return to our dorm, all the initiates were called to the cafeteria. Everybody was wearing black and starting to look like real Dauntless. We arrive at the cafeteria within a matter of minutes, considering that the leaders put the transfers' room near the cafeteria just in case. You never know when a transfer may get lost.

A man of average height, with dark skin and black hair that is starting to gray, was standing on a stage in the center. I could see Four and Six standing off to the right side of the man with Lauren. Eric, the man who made us jump off a ledge, was standing off to the left.

Once all the initiates settled down in chairs sat out for us, the man with graying hair started talking. "I'm Max. I'm a leader here at Dauntless and I wanted to give you all a big Dauntless welcome." He told us, acting like we should know this already. Well, thirteen of us didn't know until now.

"I've realized that your trainers have told you the stages of the initiation for membership. But, they haven't told you who was going to oversee your training." He makes a hand gesture to Eric on his left and Eric starts walking towards him.

"I know most of you met Eric today when you all jumped off the ledge. He will watch your training and put you in ranks to see who will go on after each stage." There were few claps for him after we realized that he would be the person who decides whether any of us pass initiation or fail.

***********20YEARS20YEARS20YEARS*********

While the rest of the dorm, including Jay and Tony, were on a field trip around headquarters, Sierra and I decided that we would stay back and learn more about each other.

"Full name?" Sierra asked.

"Arabella Emmalynn Michaels. You?" I responded.

"Sasha Dalia Richards."

The questions went on and on until we got really serious.

"Why did you change your name to what it is now?" I asked.

"Sasha means 'defender'. It also means 'Keeper of Mankind'. My parents claimed that I would save people one day and I didn't like the pressure. Plus, I think "Sierra" sounds more Dauntless. Why did you change your name?"

"Arabella sounds very Abnegation. Another reason is the day of the test, I accidently ran into this cute Dauntless boy and we kind of started to argue. Then he asked me my name to apologize. I told him what my name is and he said, "Can you accept my apology, Ari?" I started blushing and he smiled. After that, I just loved the nickname since no one called me that before."

"Aww. You two would probably be cute together!" Sierra squealed.

"That's a possibility, but I don't know if he changed factions or if he stayed here in Dauntless." I responded.

There was silence for a moment. Then, Sierra decided to break it with one last question.

"Last lie you told?" Sierra asked.

"That I would stay in Abnegation for the rest of my life. You?"

"That Candor was the best choice for my future."

We were silent for the rest of the night. The other transfers came back and everybody went to sleep. Who knows what is going to happen tomorrow?

***********20YEARS20YEARS20YEARS*********

**_A/N: I wrote not 1, but 2 chapters today! I can't believe it! CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!_**


	9. Chapter 9

When everybody went to sleep, some of them really didn't go to sleep. From my bed, I heard crying sounds. The more I listened to them, the more I wanted to cry. I started to toss and turn, knowing that I'm not going to be sleeping well for tonight and a couple of other nights after this.

Waking up was forceful considering that someone was banging on a wall. I sat up as soon as I heard it. I turned out to be Four waking us up. "You have 10 minutes to get dressed and get to the training room. Starting.. now!" He said as he left the room.

I immediately get up and get my work-out clothes from yesterday. I got dressed, laced up my boots, and left the room within six minutes. I realized that I didn't fix my hair. _Oh well, _I thought as I left it down. I could see my blonde curls out of the corners of my eyes. As soon as I enter the room, I realized at least six of the thirteen transfer were already there, including me. Four and Six were over in a corner of the training room. They looked very cozy and their heads were close together like they could kiss at any moment. _It's sort of weird to see that, but that's probably my Abnegation roots starting to show, _I thought as I started to grimace.

The other seven transfers show up with in two-three minutes, just a minute shy of the ten minute limit. By then, Four and Six had figured out a plan to get us into shape. Six came over to us and we all got in a line.

"Alright, I want everybody to start with one hundred jumping jacks, followed by one hundred crunches, then finish it all with one hundred squats." She said with such a loud voice that everybody seemed to wince when we heard it, but nobody objected to her since she had authority.

***********20YEARS20YEARS20YEARS*********

Eric came in at least ten minutes before our work-out finished. He kind of scared me because I didn't expect him to come in today. Eric walked over to Four and Six and told them something, then left. Four called us over to a screen.

When I got closer, I saw that the screen had names and numbers on it. I realized these were the ranks.

"These are the ranks. Usually, the ranks aren't up on the first day of training, but according to Eric, they show who he thinks are going to make it to the end of initiation. However, if you are below the red line at the end of each stage, you are to be factionless." Four says. The red line started at number sixteen. I notice my name was eighth out eighteen. Sierra was ninth. We looked at each other and gave one another a high five.

"Now, don't get too excited. I started underneath the line at the beginning of my initiation, but I worked my way up." Six tells us. "Now, you have free time until tomorrow's training. Tomorrow we will start learning how to fight."

As we all separated, Sierra and I walk off to our room and agree that we'll get up early tomorrow and work-out. We sit down on our beds as Jay and Tony come over and sit down. "So, what do you guys think of the rankings?" asked Tony as Jay gave Sierra googly eyes.

"I think it's kind off rigged. I noticed that the five Dauntless born were in the top ten." Tony and I kept talking about the rankings. Finally, Sierra and Jay get up for a walk and leave Tony and I to talk.

"So, what faction did you transfer from?" I asked Tony. I really wasn't sure what faction he was from.

"I actually transferred from Erudite. I don't have to ask where you came from." he responded.

"Why don't you have to ask?" I was confused.

"You are from Abnegation. It's kind of obvious. Plus, only two Abnegation transferred this year. Jane Robin and you."

Tony and I talked until I felt like he was like a brother to me. That and Sierra and Jay came back. Sierra was full-blown blushing. Jay was kind of blushing as well.

Jay came over and asked if we wanted to go get tattoos. I wanted to and so did Tony.

***********20YEARS20YEARS20YEARS*********

We arrived and started looking around. Sierra decided to get her middle name, Dalia, on her ankle and a star on her right shoulder blade. Jay decided to get spider webs all over his arms. Tony decided to get an eye on his collarbone. When they were taken to get their tattoos, I was still looking and considering. I saw Tori and she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uhm, I'm possibly getting a tattoo." I replied.

"Well, get your tattoo and get out of here." She responded.

"Actually, can you do my tattoo? I think my friends have the other tattoo artists." I asked quietly.

Tori took this into contemplation, then said, "What do you want?"

"I want my parents and sister's names on my hip surrounded by stars." I said.

***********20YEARS20YEARS20YEARS*********

Sierra and I wake up an hour before everyone else, get dressed, and get to the training room. We work out for a good thirty minutes before I got distracted and stood in front of the screen. I looked at the number one spot. The name in the number one spot was 'Tate'. Sierra noticed me looking at the name.

"Why are you just staring at the screen?" Sierra questioned my actions.

"I'm just wondering how this Tate guy got number one on the first day of training."

"Because I was working my butt off to get in the top ten, obviously." Said deep voice from behind us.

Sierra and I turned around and I saw the cute guy from test day. He was wearing black workout pants, a tight black tank-top, and black tennis shoes. I could see black flames all over his left arm.

"You're the guy I accidently ran into on the day of the test." I stated with out meaning to.

"Yeah, and you're Arabella." He responded.

I started blushing. "It's actually Ari."

"And I'm Sierra, Ari's friend." Sierra introduced herself. "I can see why you have a crush on him."

I elbowed her. "Shut it, Sierra." She gave me a look like when she said Tate and I would be a cute couple.

"It's fine, Ari. And I'll see you guys around. By the way, I like the new name, Arabella." And with that, Tate went further into the training room.

***********20YEARS20YEARS20YEARS*********

_**A/N: I'm trying to write as much as I can before I go to state.**_

_**-Megara the Jedi**_

_**May the Force be with you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Later on, Six and Four split us up into five groups of two and one group of three. They were teaching us the basics to fighting. Sierra and I paired up together. I saw Six give Sierra and I a look of approval after we started doing the moves that were demonstrated for us.

We spend the next week and a half on practice fighting before we do the real thing. We all walked over to the mini-screen next to the big one that showed all the ranks. On the list to fight today was:

_Jinx vs. Shay_

_Jay vs. Jacob_

_Tony vs. Skylar_

_Sierra vs. Destiny_

_Parker vs. Daisy_

_Sarah vs. Ari_

Jane was the only not fighting today, but that meant that she would be fighting tomorrow. I was last and I didn't like it. We circled around the fighting mat and waited for either Four or Six to get up there and tell us what's going to happen.

Then the door to the training room opened.

*************************202020202020*****************************

Eric, the creepy looking guy, came into the room and walked over to us. He stepped onto the mat and slowly made a full circle to look at us.

"The rules of fighting in Dauntless initiation are that the initiates fight until the other is no longer able to. Say that you are fighting and you get knocked out by your opponent, the fight's over. If you only have several cut and are bleeding, the fight's still on."

"Luckily for you, Eric, those weren't the rules during our initiation." said Four snarkily.

Eric was embarrassed. His face was turning red. Some of the transfers started snickering, until Eric gave them a glare.

"Well, it's different now. First fighters."

*************************202020202020*****************************

The fights went by fast. Shay beat Jinx by kicking her in the face. Jinx was immediately escorted to the hospital part of the compound.

Jay and Jacob went toe to toe for a while until Jay knocked Jacob off his feet and punched him.

Skylar beat Tony by kneeing him in a certain place and then punching him in the face. It was her first move, too.

Sierra and Destiny kept pulling each other's hair. That is until Sierra had a better idea and flipped Destiny over her shoulder. On impact, Destiny was knocked out considering that she went head first.

Parker and Daisy ended the same way as Tony and Skylar's fight.

Next up was Sarah and I. We got on the mat and waited for Six to announced the go-ahead.

"On your mark.. get set... FIGHT!" yelled Six.

Sarah and I started to circle around the mat. She made the move to punch me and I ducked. I took a punch at her chin when she was wondering how I ducked without her hitting me. She stopped and held her chin.

"Why, you little Stiff?!" She was burning with rage and came at me again. I ducked and tripped her. She fell onto the mat and I straddled her and started punching. She started clawing my arms. I just kept punching until she quit clawing me, finally. Four picked me up off of her and some of the other transfers, except Sierra, Jay, and Tony, took her to the hospital.

*************************202020202020****************************

Sierra and I kept winning our fights for the next three weeks, while Jay and Tony were off and on. Everyday, I would get up and go to the training room and just look at the ranking screen I was still at number eight and Sierra was still ninth. Jay and Tony would switch spots tenth and eleventh everyday. The first stage was almost over. And that meant that Visiting Day was getting closer. Visiting Day was literally the day after the last day of Stage one.

*************************202020202020*****************************

The last day of Stage One was bittersweet. The rankings were up and all initiates had the day off to get ready for Visiting day unless you were spots seventeen and eighteen.

The rankings were:

_1. Tate, Dauntless-born_

_2. Jinx, Transfer_

_3. Drew, Dauntless-born_

_4. Shay, Transfer_

_5. Landon, Dauntless-born_

_6. Clarissa, Dauntless-born_

_7. Kyle, Dauntless-born_

_8. Ari, Transfer_

_9. Sierra, Transfer_

_10. Jay, Transfer_

_11. Tony, Transfer_

_12. Sarah, Transfer_

_13. Skylar, Transfer_

_14. Jacob, Transfer_

_15. Parker, Transfer_

_16. Daisy, Transfer_

And the two who were being cut:

_17. Destiny, Transfer_

_18. Jane, Transfer_

After Sierra, Jay, Tony, and I saw the rankings and congratulated each other, we decided to get more tattoos as a reward. We got there and we automatically knew what we wanted to get. Sierra wanted to get the Candor symbol on the back of her right hand, Jay wanted the word "loyalty" on his neck surrounded by flames, Tony didn't want any more tattoos, and I wanted a tattoo of the Abnegation and Dauntless symbol mixed together. Tori did my tattoo again this time and asked for the reason behind it.

"The Abnegation for my past and Dauntless for my future."

*************************202020202020*****************************

That night Sierra and I were talking about how happy we were about our families coming tomorrow, but I wasn't so sure about mine.

*************************202020202020*****************************

The next morning, I put on a simple black thigh-length dress, a black beanie, my beloved black ankle boots, and a black leather jacket. The jacket was one of the rare leather jackets that didn't have spikes and chains on them. My blonde curly hair was loose and I thought it looked good with the beanie. Sierra got up after me and put on a pair of black ripped jeans, a loose black shirt, a black leather vest, and her black combat boots. Her dark brown hair was put into a loose side braid.

Tony and Jay wore what they usually wear. Jay came over, sat by Sierra, and grabbed her hand. They started going out a week ago and Sierra still full-on blushed. We left the dorm room and went to the Pit. Once there, Sierra brought me over to her parents and younger brother.

"Hi, I'm Michelle and this is my husband, Kye." Her mother introduce herself and Sierra's father, I shook their hands.

"And I'm Sasha's brother, Arthur." I shook his hand as well.

"My name isn't Sasha anymore, it's Sierra." I laughed at Sierra's stubbornness.

"I'm Ari, but you can call me, Arabella, as that is my birth name."

"What faction did you transfer from?" asked Sierra's father, Kye.

"I'm from Abnegation."

"Oh, well we heard some things about-" Michelle started to say before Sierra interrupted her.

"Hey Ari, isn't that you family over there, why don't we go say hi." Sierra said pushing me away from her parents.

I saw my mother, father and sister. I waved over to them.

"Mother, Father, Julianna, it's so good to see you guys." I tell them as I hug them.

"Mother, Father, Julianna, this is my friend, Sierra. Sierra, this is my mother, father, and sister."

"Hello, Sierra, I'm Arabella's mother, Danielle, and this her father, Anthony." My mother introduced herself and my father.

"I'm Julianna, Arabella's twin sister." Julianna told Sierra.

"Wow, you two look so alike except for the fact that Ari has blue eyes and you have brown."

"Wait, Ari? You changed your name?" My mother just over heard Sierra and Julianna's conversation.

"Hey, Sierra, why don't you introduce Jay to your parents? Haha, bye." I pushed Sierra in the way of her boyfriend.

"Arabella, you changed your name." I could tell my mother was kind of angry. I had to distract her as much as I could.

"Hey, Julianna, how's initiation going." I asked because I partially concerned.

"Arabella." My dad was getting in on this.

"It's going fine."

I decided to answer my parents. "Yes, I changed my name, but not because I didn't like it, but because it seemed too long for Dauntless."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tate coming over here. "Hey, Tate." I called out.

"Hey, Ari. How's it going." He came over and stood next to me. I realized that he was taller than my father.

"Just telling my family about my new name." I gave him a look that stated, _help me!_

"Oh. Well, I gave her new name as a nickname and it stuck. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I've got to meet up with my parents."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you around, right?" I had a crest-fallen look on my face.

"Yeah, you will. See ya, Ari." He flashed me a smile.

"Aw, it's a nickname." Julianna was cooing silently.

"Yes, it is. Now, Julianna, tell me about your initiation. And Mother, Father, tell me about how work has been."

*************************202020202020*****************************

**_A/N I really liked writing the Visiting Day part. Especially since I liked the outfit that Ari was wearing._**

**_-Megara the Jedi_**

**_May the Force be with you._**


	11. Chapter 11

My family left about forty minutes after that. They told me that they had missed me, even if that might be considered selfish. Julianna told me that her initiation was going rather well. My father and mother informed of rumors going around about that not only Marcus Eaton, Andrew and Natalie Prior aren't the only Abnegation to abuse their children, but that my parents did as well and that resulted in my transfer.

I walked around after my parents left, thinking about the rumors. I found an empty hallway.. I walked to the middle of it and sat down. I put my legs in crissed-crossed way and made sure that the skirt of my dress covered a vast majority of my lightly tanned legs. I put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my heads. I closed my eyes and started thinking about the rumors a little bit.

After what seemed like eternity, I heard heavy footsteps come towards me. I didn't bother to look up, knowing that the person wouldn't even bother looking at me or asking me what's wrong. I thought that the person would just walk on down the hallway.

"Ari? Are you okay?" asked a deep voice. It startled me. I lifted my head and found myself staring into Tate's beautiful gray-blue eyes. There were tints of gray everywhere around the iris, but the blue dominated the eye.

"Ari, are you okay? Why are you crying?" He asked. I moved my left hand to my face since my right hand was occupied by Tate's. I hadn't realized I was crying in the first place. I shook my head and responded with a quiet murmur of "I'm fine."

Tate looked at me with disbelief. The he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He opened them again and gave me a cute side mile.

I gave Tate a small smile in return, but I could feel tears threatening to spill over. I bent my head down because of the tears.

"I know I met you about four weeks ago, but I can't ignore this feeling anymore..." And in that moment, Tate lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

His lips met mine. I felt a spark. Not a spark, an explosion. I closed my eyes after a moment of shock. I kissed back, even though I had very little experience. I put my arms around his neck and my hands on the back of his head. Tate put his hands on my face.

It was probably the best first kiss ever.

After a few more seconds, the lack of air made us pull away. Tate's forehead was against mine for a moment before he broke the silence.

"I've got a question for you, Arabella." Tate whispered.

"What is it, Tate?" I responded softly.

"Would you like to meet my parents since I've met yours?" He asked.

I nodded my head slowly. He laughed softly and he stood up. He extended his hand in my direction and I grabbed it. Tate pulled me up into an embrace. He let go and grabbed my hand. He led the way.

*********2020202020*************

Tate kept looking at me on the way to meet his parents. He gave me his adorable side smile and I gave him a small smile in return.

We walked into the meeting room for the Dauntless- born and I fitted right in with my black outfit. We stopped for a second and Tate looked around and started moving forward.

"Mom, Dad." Tate said as we got closer to a couple. They looked familiar, but who knows. The couple turned around and I stopped in shock. It was Four and Six!

He let go of my hand and hugged his parents. I wished I could've done that with my parents. Tate introduced me to them and we started talking.

"So, you're the girl he ran into on the day of the test." said Six.

"I guess I am." I responded, give a look towards Tate, who was giving me a nervous smile.

"Don't expect us to go easy on her, Tate, she's really good." said Four as he put his arm around Six's waist.

"I won't and I don't think she wants you to." Tate said as he grabbed my hand.

"Bye, Mom." He hugged Six. He practically towered over. Much like Four does.

"Bye, Dad." They gave each other a handshake. After that, Tate led me out of the room.

*********2020202020*************

Tate led me into an empty hallway. He, then, pulled me into an embrace and captured my lips. When he pulled away, I looked up into his eyes. I loved them. They were probably more beautiful than my dull blue eyes. Tate, then, put his forehead on mine.

"If I survived meeting your family and you survived meeting my parents, I think we could do this." He gave me a wink.

We sat down for the rest of Visiting Day just telling each other about ourselves. It was perfect.

*********2020202020*************

_**A/N: I felt like I rushed the kiss, but a certain friend complained to me about Aratate at school. Also, I didn't update at the beach because the hotel we stayed at had crappy internet service. At the FCCLA state conference, I participated in the FCSA's and I placed, but If you place you get silver unless you get the top three, you get gold then. So I got silver. I was proud of it. I hated the seven hour drive back, though.**_

_**-Megara the Jedi**_

_**May the Force be with you!**_


End file.
